


If it's the right chair

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, Shibari, as a sidenote, but then again they're not, just know they love each other, not with the chairs oh my god, they're literally chairs, yes i made it porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: Everything about him makes Yuuri’s urethane foam bristle, his leather buttons flutter with want.The one where they're chairs, or maybe not, but they love each other.





	If it's the right chair

**Author's Note:**

> _If it's the right chair, it doesn't take too long to get comfortable in it._  
>  \- Robert De Niro
> 
> For the tumblr prompt: "CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU CHAIR AU!!!!"  
> Which was... Confusing, but I rolled with it?

Yuuri has feelings. He knows they’re useless, but he can’t really help it.

He knows Viktor is desperately out of his league, but he can’t bring himself to stop hoping.

No matter if he’s just a simple [Barcelona](https://www.knoll.com/product/barcelona-chair), no matter that Viktor is a [Russian fauteuil ](https://www.1stdibs.com/furniture/seating/armchairs/russian-neoclassical-fauteuil-armchair-silk-fabric/id-f_807972/)and they can never be together.

Yuuri can’t help but admire the golden silk of his upholstery and _wish_. Viktor is just so majestic, so bright under the chandelier’s light, like he’s glittering. His wooden legs, his armrests, everything about him makes Yuuri’s urethane foam bristle, his leather buttons flutter with want.

He doesn’t know what Viktor thinks. But maybe, just maybe, Viktor could like him too. He knows he’s nothing much, that his stainless steel frame could be better, that he should be probably polished, and his panels are not even comparable to the softness of Viktor’s lush cushioning, the fine details of his eagles. But they’re here, in the same room, separated only by a small table, and Yuuri can feel Viktor watching, his gaze scalding hot, making the leather warm like no other butt could ever make him.

When Yuuri feels himself be pushed, he panics. But there Viktor is, looking beautiful as ever in his golden cover, steadily approaching, and Yuuri is so done, oh my god, what is he going to do.

When their legs brush, finally, Yuuri can feel himself squeak. But Viktor is so firm, solid, and they’re touching.

The point of contact is warm, and Yuuri can feel Viktor’s feelings loud and clear.

He likes him, too. Oh god.

 _Ah_ , Yuuri thinks, and lets his foam get impossibly soft.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor tests the restraints with a tug, and, finding them satisfying enough, he circles the sleek chair to watch his Yuuri, already waiting for him. The ropes cutting into his body are a stark of color on his flushed form, the blue silk a delicious contrast with the pink and red hues of his skin. They’re gonna leave the nicest marks, Viktor can already picture it.

An impatient whine taps at his ears, and he focuses again on the marvelous sight of his husband’s face, his feverish eyes boring into his with a fierce determination.

Viktor lets his mouth curl impertinently, but Yuuri can only make another noise against the ball gag, struggling without conviction against the leather.

“So needy,” Viktor tuts, but goes to straddle Yuuri’s naked legs anyway, careful not to jostle him too much.

Just before lowering himself on his husband’s hard cock, he sighs “Ah, this Barcelona chair was the best impulse purchase ever.”

Not far from them, golden fabric glitters longingly under the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> me: they're like a punch in the face aesthetically speaking  
> me: but wtf they love each other  
> kei: Yuuri chose Viktor chair and viceversa  
> kei: its kind of fate  
> me: they're soulchairs
> 
> If you missed the links in the fic, Yuuri is a [Barcelona chair](https://www.knoll.com/product/barcelona-chair) and Viktor is a [Russian fauteuil chair](https://www.1stdibs.com/furniture/seating/armchairs/russian-neoclassical-fauteuil-armchair-silk-fabric/id-f_807972/).  
> Find me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) for more nonsense!
> 
> I'm so sorry, but not really.  
> 


End file.
